User talk:Mikitarana
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Yojireta ongaku.jpg page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 01:24, October 29, 2011 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. About image uploads Hello, your image will be renamed to follow the image policy. If you plan to upload anything that is created from yourself, then it requires: *your name_character name or your name_subject of image **example Mikitarana_Yojireta_Ongaku.jpg *they will link to Category:Images by Mikitarana *then you link that to Category:Images of Fanmade Vocaloids -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) About UTAU voicebank Hello, If your character's voice (Yojireta Ongaku) is based from the UTAU program then she should be placed on the UTAU wiki. And if you are using the voice of an UTAU voicebank without the permission of Yorunai and Narukeka, this will not be allowed, as it does not belong to you. I have not decided if Fanmade Vocaloids that are spawned from the UTAU program would be allowed on this wiki. However, the best suggestion is to develop such characters into becoming UTAUloid. I will have to speak with the admins of the UTAU wiki about it. If you have suggestions, then you can post on my talk page about it, or even create a blog entry to see if others are interested. The Fanloid Wiki accepts characters that have no voices, I understand that having a character sing is interesting, but it is not a requirement. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:24, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :To contradict the first part of the post a bit :I am open to the idea of Fanmade Vocaloids being voiced by the UTAU program or other synthesizers, as I can understand that the Vocaloid software is expensive. But I have no idea how the fandom would react, and I would also prefer such things to be done by legal means (that means to follow the policy of UTAU and not using someones voicebanks without permission). -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Situation updated The admin of the UTAU wiki would prefer that you transfer Yojireta Ongaku to the UTAU wiki. She can, however, continue to have a page on Fanloid wiki if you want to maintain two sets of pages. If you need any other help feel free to ask either of us. Have a nice day. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC)